And So It Begins
by Linzay04
Summary: Sequal to "Questions Answered" It's been about 12 years since Piper gave birth to her daugter. Piper has binded thier powers and they know nothing of being witches. But, When Piper's daughter gets a letter and discovers this secret, things could get bad.
1. The Beginning

So here we go again! The sequal to "Questions Answered". There is huge time gap. I do apologize, but it there for a reason.

Summary: It's been about 12 years since Piper gave birth to her daughter. With no demons around anymore, They have been able to live pretty normal lives. But all that changes one day when Piper's daughter gets a letter that uncovers a secret that Leo, Piper, Paige, and Phoebe have been hiding. Things Could get complicated!

May I suggest that if you haven't already, read "Questions Answered" in order to understand this story.

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Deep in her dreams, Ruthie was sleeping peacefully until her alarm clock woke her. "Great, another day at school." She thought to herself. Ruthie didn't really like school even though she did quite well. Soon her brothers came into her room.

"Ruthie, mom said get ready and get down stairs for breakfast." Chris said nearly landing on her when he jumped on her bed.

"Ok. Well, I can't get ready with you in here." Ruthie said sarcasticaly. Chris and Wyatt left.  Wyatt was 16, Chris was 14 and Ruthie was 12, about to turn 13 in a couple of days.

Ruthie got ready and went down stairs to where her mom, dad, and brother's sat. Her mom put her plate in front of her.

"Ruthie, do you have to stay after today?" Her mom asked.

"No, practice was cancelled." Ruthie responded. She was on the junior high girl's basketball team. Chris and Wyatt were on the football team at the high school. Even though Chris was still in junior high, the high school allowed junior high boys to play on the football team. After they had finished their breakfast, Their mom took them to school.

"Hey Ruthie." Ruthie's friend Anna said.

"Hey Anna."

"So, what time are all the other girls coming over tomorrow?" Anna asked referring to the birthday sleepover Ruthie invited her to.

"Around 5, 4:30 if there is no practice."

"Ok cool. Well, I got to go. I'll see you at lunch."

"Ok, bye." With that, Ruthie turned around and opened up her locker.

"Look alive sis." Chris said as he walked up to her locker.

"Chris, don't you have a girlfriend to be with?"

"Oh, come on. You know I would rather be with my sis than my girlfriend to whom I am not realted to."

"She dumped you, huh?"

"Yeah. So what time do Wyatt and I have to be out of the house tomorrow?"

"Around 5 unless you two can manage to get out of there sooner and remember, mom said no funny stuff. That means no tricks, no embarrising me."

"Ah, come on Ruthie, your taking all the fun out of it." Chris said laughing.

"Yeah, well it's not supposed to be fun for you, it's supposed to be my birthday party."

With that, the bell rang and soon everyone was in class.

Sorry this chapter was so short. Please Review.


	2. The Party

Chapter 2: The Party

The doorbell rang on Friday night. Ruthie jumped up eagerly and rushed to the door.

"Hey Birthday girl!"

"Aunt Paige!" Ruthie yelled as she gave her aunt a hug. Paige had gotten her own place and had a new boyfriend. His name was Scott. They had been dating for about 3 years. He was a witch as well. Paige was working at the Magic school but because Piper wanted Ruthie, Chris, and Wyatt to live normal lives, their powers were binded and they knew nothing about being witches. For all they knew, Paige worked at a Social Service office.

"Hey Scott." Ruthie greeted him as he came in behind Paige.

"Hey, so tell me, how does it feel to be 13?" Scott asked.

"It's great. Mom's in the kitchen."

"Ok" Paige said as her and Scott headed toward the kitchen.

As Paige and Scott walked into the kitchen, they saw a very busy Piper.

"Hi Piper!" Paige said as she walked over to Piper.

"Hi! How are you, Paige?"

"I'm doing good. I have a surprise for you and Phoebe, is she around?"

"She should be coming over soon."

"Ok, I'll wait until she gets here."

Back in the living room, all of Ruthie's friends had arrived. They were sitting down, talking about the usual stuff. School, boys, gossip. Then the doorbell rang again.

"I'll get it!" Ruthie yelled. She went to the door and opened it. "Aunt Phoebe!"

"Hey you. How's my niece." Phoebe said as she hugged Ruthie.

"I'm fine aunt Phoebe. Mom and aunt Paige are in the kitchen."

"Ok, thanks honey." Phoebe said.

Phoebe entered the kitchen to find Piper, Paige, and Scott sitting at the table.

"Hey Guys."

"Hey Phoebe." Piper said as she got up from her seat so Phoebe could sit down. Phoebe married Jason and moved out about 3 years ago. Now she was 6 months pregnant.

"So, what's it going to be? A boy or girl?" Paige asked..

"Girl."

"On my gosh." Piper said as she went to congradulate her sister.

"Well, I have a little surprise of my own." Paige said as she looked at Scott and took ahold of his hand. "Scott and I are going to get married."

"Paige, congradulations." Phoebe said as she went to hug her sister.

"Congradulations Paige, I know your going to happy together." Piper said. Suddenly, they heard all the girls yelling in the other room.

"WYATT! CHRIS! MOM!" They heard Ruthie yell. They all got up to go see what was going on. When they walked in they saw that Wyatt and Chris had water guns and the girls were wet.

"Wyatt Matthew and Christopher Perry! Go to your room!" Piper said pointing upsairs obviously mad at them. They did as they were told, still laughing at what they had done. All the girls went to go change their cloths. While they were doing that Piper went up to the boy's room and yelled at them and told them to go apologize to their sister. They went to do so and caught Ruthie just before she went into her room to change.

"Hey sis." Chris yelled catching his sister's attention.

"What?"

"Look, we're really sorry." Wyatt announced.

"Alright." Ruthie said as she rolled her eyes and hugged her brothers. When they were done hugging, Wyatt and Chris were wet. Ruthie laughed as she walked into her room and closed the door behind her. She look on her bed and saw an envelope. She went and picked it up and it said "_To Ruthie Lynn Halliwell_" She opened it and began to read it.

**TBC…..**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**PiperHalliwell025** Thank you. Your review was sooo sweet. Please review again.


	3. The Letter

Chapter 3: The Letter

The letter read:

_Dear Ruthie,_

_            I know this seems very odd but I felt that you should know about a family secret. Our family is a from a long line of witches. You mom and aunts are known as the Charmed ones. They at one time and still are 3 powerful sisters who singel handedly destroyed all evil. _

_            In case your wondering, my name is Chris. I am actually from a diffent time line. I'm your brother from the future. I went back in time to save Wyatt from turning evil. Now, you can say it's kind of my fault Dad, at one point, wasn't around a lot. When I went back, I kind of  caused him to get the "New Job" but he soon gave that up._

_            Anyways, after a year of demon hunting and a lot of secrets revealed, I finally found out who turned Wyatt. While waiting  for the potion to vanguish him to be ready, he escaped and tried to kill me. Needless to say, he succeeded. _

_            Then, when I got up to heaven, I pulled a few strings. I gave a gift to mom. One that she had wanted since she was about your age. I gave her you. In return, she named you after a girl that I once loved.  I know this all sounds odd, and personally, I wouldn't blame you for not beliveing all of this. I just thought you should know._

_                        Blessed be,_

_                                    Christopher_

_                                                Halliwell_

Ruthie finshed reading the letter and put it back in the envelope and got changed. She stuck the letter in her back pocket and ask her mom about it later. After a wonderful dinner and some excellent cake, Ruth opened her presents. She got some cloths, some books that she had wanted to read. Her aunts gave her some money. Piper and Leo promised to take her shopping. After all the presents were opened, Ruthie and her friends went to watch some movies. Leo, Scott, Piper, and her sisters went into the kitchen to talk. After about an hour, Ruthie remembered about the letter in her pocket. She got up and went into the kitchen to ask her mom about it. Ruthie pulled the letter out right before she walked in. The adults were talking about Paige's engagement and Phoebe's pregnancy.

"Mom…" Ruthie began. Suddently all convresation stopped and all eyes were on her. Ruthie handed her mom the letter. "I think Chris and Wyatt have gone off the deep end. I found this on my bed when I went to change my cloths."

Piper took the letter from Ruthie and began reading it. Her eyes widened as she read it. When she finished, she handed the letter to Paige, Phoebe, and Leo.

"Ruthie, it's nothing really. I'll have your dad talk to them later, ok?"

"Ok mom."

"Ok, now go back in there and finish watching your movies." With that Ruthie went back into the living room to finish watching the movie.

"Do you think this is really from Chris or just a fake?" Phoebe asked as she finished reading the letter.

"I have a feeling it's real and that what scares me." Piper answered.

"You know, maybe it's time we did tell them." Paige said.

"I don't know about that. I just want them to have a normal life. As far as who wrote that letter. I'm going to find out who wrote it. I'm off to the attic if anybody would like to join me." With that, everybody was off to the attic to get to the bottom of this.

Soon, all the adults were in the attic and Paige had set out and lit all the candels. Piper read the spell to summon Chris' spirit.. With a swril of lights, Chris appeared.

"Hey." Chris said smiling.

"Don't give me a 'hey' mister. You have some explaining to do." Piper said angerly.

"I figured that much. It's about the letter, isn't it."

"Yes. Why did you send it?" Leo asked.

"The people 'Up There' told me to." Chris replied.

"Why?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know actually. I've just learned not to ask questions." Chris anwsered.

While the adults tried to figure out a reason, Ruthie had been listening the whole time. She had cracked the door open just enough for her to see what was going on without being noticed. Soon, Ruthie lost be balanced and the door opened all the way and she crashed into the floor. Everybody turned their attention to making sure she was ok.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say she's just like me." Chris said sarcasticly.

Leo just looked at him and laughed. "Always snooping around." Leo added.

**TBC….**

**Thanks for all the Reviews, Keep em' coming!**

**Cherry7up56: Glade you like the story so far, hope you like the rest of it too.**

**Rhia: Well, here's the letter, hope you like it.**


	4. The Secret

News Flash: I DO NOT OWN CHARMED (Yeah, like that's actually new news, lol!)

Chapter 4: The Secret

After everyone made sure Ruthie was ok, Ruthie got to her feet and started looking around in amazment.

"Wh…What's going on here?" She asked.

"Honey, you know that letter you brounght to us, well we were just trying to find out who wrote it." Phoebe said.

"But mom said it was nothing."

"I know sweetie, but we wasn't for sure yet." Phoebe repiled.

"Who's he?" Ruthie asked pointing to Chris' spirit.

"Well sweetie, he's the one who wrote the letter. He's your brother from another time line." Paige answered. Ruthie just started laughing and looking at them like they were all crazy.

"You can't be serious? Oh, I get it, this is all a dream and any minute I'm going to wake up downstairs with all of my friends." Ruthie said between laughs.

"Honey, this isn't a joke or a dream. You're a witch and so are your aunts and me" Piper said.

"Don't forget me too." Chris chimmed in.

"And Chris over there. Your father is a whitelighter and Your Aunt Paige runs the magic school. Scott, he's a witch too. I binded your's and your brother's powers." Piper said to Ruthie who was obvioulsy not buying it.

"Right." Ruthie said still laughing. "And I'm actually 54 years old and have grandchildren" Ruthie said as she walked out the door.

"Well, that was intresting" Leo said.

"Your telling me. Mom, why didn't you tell her sooner?" Chris asked.

"Because Chris, I wanted them to live a normal life now that there aren't any demons around."

"Ok, but you still could've atleast put the idea of being a witch into there heads."

"Chris, don't talk to your mother like that." Leo said.

"Sorry, but now I think I know why they wanted me to write the letter."

"Why?" Asked Paige.

"Because mom never told them about being witches. She binded all their powers and they wanted them to know so the people 'up there' had me write the letters."

"Wait, _Letters_?" asked Piper, becoming very alarmed.

"Yeah, I wrote a letter to each of them on their 13th Birthday."

"What? Why didn't Wyatt and the younger you ever tells us about them?" Leo asked.

"Dunno. Maybe because Wyatt actally spent a year with me and the younger me just thought it was Wyatt playing a joke on him."

"Would make sense." Leo added.

"Uh oh, they want me to caome back now." Chris said looking upwards.

"Ok, It was nice seeing you again sweetie." Paige Said.

"Bye, honey. Hopefully next time we talk it won't be because there are more strange letter's poping up." Phoebe said.

"Bye, Chris. I love you." Piper said.

"Bye everybody, I love you all." With that a swoorm of white lights came and the a moment later Chris was gone.

**Poll:**

Should Piper and Leo be worried about Wyatt and Chris not saying anything about the letters they got?

Just put your answer in your review.

Wanna read a spoiler from an upcoming chapter?

I can now safely say that there is going to be a major twist at the end.

**Thanks for the Reviews I'm getting. They really help out the Writer's block I have from time to time.**

**Piper Halliwell025 (****Ch.**** 2&3) : Thanks for your review. I read your story, it's really good. Hope you Review again. **


	5. The Fight

Disclaimer: I do not Own Charmed.

Sorry it took so long to update. I've been having serious writer's block!

Chapter 5: The Fight.

"Chris. Wyatt. Can you come down here for a sec?" Piper yelled up the stairs. Before long both Chris and Wyatt came running down the stairs into the kitchen.

"What's up mom?" Wyatt asked. Piper pulled out the letter that Ruthie had given her and handed it to the boys.

"What's this?" Chris asked as he looked at the letter as though it was something horrible.

"You tell me. From what I've heard, both of you have gotten one just like your sister." Leo answered. The boys read the letter and turned pale. They looked at each other and then turned to their parents.

"Boys, why did you tell us about these letters?" Leo asked.

"Well, I thought Wyatt wrote mine." Chris responded.

"Really? I thought you wrote mine." Wyatt said as he turned to his brother.

"Wait, why are you asking? I mean, it's not like it's a big deal." Chris said to his parents. Leo and Piper looked at each other for a moment and turned back to face their sons.

"Mom? Dad? Is there something your not telling us?" Wyatt asked.

"Well, yes, actually there is and it's time we tell you. Chris, Wyatt or family is… well, you come from…" Piper stammered.

"What your mother is trying to say is that you come from a long line of powerful witches." Leo said.

"Wait, what?" Chris asked, shocked. Leo and Piper spent the next hour explaining everything.

"Well, this is…weird." Wyatt finally said after a moment of silence.

"Weird, are you kidding? This is cool. So when do we get our powers?" Chris said, excited.

"Well…" Piper started but was cut off by Wyatt.

"Cool? What do you mean? Man, Chris, I swear, one minute I think I know you and then the next, you do something that's totally…out there." He said as he stormed off upstairs.

"Chris, honey, I think it's time for you to go get ready for bed. Well talk about this tomorrow." Piper said.

"Ok mom. Good night mom, good night dad."

"Good night Chris." Piper and Leo said.

Upstairs, Chris walked in to find Wyatt sitting in his bed reading a book.

"What's with you?" Chris asked as he shut the door.

"Nothing." Wyatt responded.

"Yeah right, and that display downstairs was just for the fun of it." Chris said sarcastically.

"Chris, you just don't get it." Wyatt said, slightly raising his voice.

"I don't get it? What don't I get?" Chris said, raising his voice higher than Wyatt's.

"A lot of stuff. You don't get a lot of stuff. Chris, people are going to think we're freaks if they find out. Chris, you may not know what it's like to be like me, but I can't handle this." Wyatt said, shouting. Chris' face turned red with anger.

"Maybe I don't know what it's like to be you, maybe I don't know how hard it is to be the all powerful Wyatt, Mr. Popularity, Mr. Sports Star, but it's hard to be me too. You don't even know what it's like. Maybe I think this whole 'being a witch' thing is cool because that's what I'm into and I don't care what people think. If somebody doesn't like me, why in the Hell should it be my problem. You know what? You Just keep sitting on your ass and worrying what the hell other people think about you and just leave me alone." Chris yelled so loud that piper and Leo could hear him. They came upstairs and walked into the boy's room.

"What is going on up here, and why are you using that kind of language in this house young man? Don't you remember that your sister's friends are downstairs and can hear you?" Piper asked in a stern tone of voice.

"Ask him. Is it alright if I sleep in Ruthie's room tonight." Chris asked.

"Go, ask your sister if it's alright." Piper said as Chris walked out the door.

"Wyatt, what's going on?" Piper asked.

"It's nothing. Chris just came up here and asked why I didn't think being a witch is cool and then we got into and argument." Wyatt said, face red with anger.

"Well, in the morning, we're going to talk all of this out ok?" Leo said.

"Ok dad."

Thanks for all the reviews!! I hope you all review again!

**Nemesis' Arrow**: Thanks for your review! Hope you liked this chapter.

**Winter Blaze**: Hope you like this chapter and I hope it answered some of your questions.

**Cherry7up56**. Hey, thanks for reviewing again! Hope you review again.

**Charmedsisters**: Glade you like the story so far, hope you review again.

**PiperHalliwell025**: Hey, thanks for reviewing again. Hope you like this chapter as much as you like the others.

**Coolcharmedchic**: I read your stories, they are really good. Hope you like this chapter.

**Kizza**: Glade you like the story.


	6. From the Author

From the Author:

Hello everyone! I'm really, really, really sorry about not updating in forever. It seems that everything that could go wrong in the past few weeks went wrong. I couldn't get on my computer for like 2 weeks and now we have to get everything back in working order. Plus school has started. It might be alittle while longer until we get the computer back up to full speed so that means it will be awhile until I post another chapter. Please don't hate me. If I could have it any other way I would have posted a few chapters by now. I hope to everything in working order by Labor day, but who knows with my computer. I'll post as soon as I can.

Thanks for you patience!

Linzay


	7. The meeting of 2 Chris'

I'm Back!!!!!! After a long time away from my computer, I'm finally back on. I still haven't got everything working, but it's working. The good thing about the long break was that I had time to think about what I was going to write. I even have some ideas for other stories I'm thing about doing. Please just bare with me while I get everything back in order, I hope to update soon.

Disclaimer: You know the deal, I don't own Charmed.

Chapter 6: The meeting of 2 Chris'

"Hey mom, can I ask you something?" asked Chris, entering the kitchen.

"Sure Chris, What is it?" Piper asked in return.

"Well, I know that we're all witches and I know that we can call people from different times and stuff…"

"Chris, what are you asking?"

"Mom, I want to talk to the future me that wrote the letters." Chris said, unsure if he should have said it.

"Well, honey, may I ask why?" Piper asked, not quite sure if she heard right.

"Because mom, I want to know what he, or I, whatever, point is I want to know what the person who wrote me a mysterious letter is, or was, like."

"Well, honey, I mean you should know what they were like, Their you."

"But mom, I want to know what I'm going to look like, what I'm going to be like in the future. I have questions I want to ask, things I want to say to them."

"Chris, sweetie, doing that could mess with the future. If we learned anything these past few years, it's that"

"But mom, I promise I won't ask anything that would alter the future."

Piper just looked at her son and finally gave in.

"Fine, but I'm going to be with you the whole time. And so is your father."

"Thanks mom." said Chris, giving his mom a big hug.

That evening

Up in the attic, Piper and her sisters had said the spell to bring future Chris' spirit so that present Chris could speak with them.

"Blessed be all" said spirit Chris.

"Chris, don't say that. Angel or no, it just doesn't work for you." Said Paige.

"Hey Aunt Paige. So why do you all call me down here?"

"Because I wanted to meet you" said present Chris softly.

"Oh hey little man, I was wondering when I would be hearing from you."

They sat there for hours, talking and asking questions. It all seemed so surreal to little Chris, talking to himself from the future. At times it just all felt like a dream, a very real dream. In fact present Chris, at some times, wondered if it was a dream. He wondered as if it were all just he mind trying to tell him something that he didn't already know. Something told him that something had to be wrong with this.

Cliffhanger… oh, how evil. Mwahahahaha!

Please review. Seeing as my computer has been down for so long and is has bee forever since I updated, I'm not going to answer the reviews in this chapter. I will next chapter though. Until next time!


	8. Too Good To Be True

Hello all! How have you all been? Well, I have some good and bad news. Bad news is, this is the last chapter. I feel like I've writtten everything there is to be written with this story. I think it's time to end it. Good news is, I'm going to be srarting a new story soon. It'll be a Harry Potter fanfic. The plot just came to me over the weekend. I have the first chapter written on paper so it will be up shorly. Hope you guys like it. It going to be rated R, my first rated R fic. Wish me luck with that! Well, on with the chapter.

Chapter 7: Too Good to be True

Chris woke up in a cold sweat. He looked at the alarm clock on the table next to his bed. It read 1:00 am. "Holy crap! What just happened?" Chris asked himself in a whisper, making sure not to wake Wyatt. Chris stumbled into the bathrom and turned on the light so he could see. As soon as the light hit Chris' eyes, they shut instantly. "Man, why do thoes lights have to be so bright?" Chris complained as he walked over to the bathroon sink and turned it on. He got some water in his hands and splashed it in his face. The cold water woke him up. He looked in the mirror that was in front of him. "Was it real or was it a dream? I mean it felt real but I had to be dreaming, I had to be. I couldn't have been real if I just woke up a minute ago. It had to be a dream, it had to be. There is no way that I'm a…a…witch. It's just not possible, is it? Great, I'm talking to my self in the bathroom, at 1 o'clock in the morning, about a dream I had. Ok Chris, it was just a dream. That's all it was, a dream. Please, just have been a dream, I've got enough to deal with. I don't have time to be a witch, or would it be wizard? Holy crap, I can't possibly asking myself that. I don't know, it could be kinda cool, wait no, I would be a freak, everyone would think I'm weird or something. Well, what if I didn't tell them? No, no, no, I'm not a witch or wizard, or anything like that, I'm just Chris."

"Chris, honey, are you okay in there?" Piper asked.

"Yeah mom, I'm fine. I just had to go to the bathroom."

"Okay, well hurry up, your brother needs to use the bathroom."

"Okay mom, good night."

"Good night sweetie."

Chris left the bathroom and try to go back to sleep but failed. The next morning, Chris awoke and went to the kitchen to find his mom already busy making breakfast, as usual.

"Morning sweetie, did you sleep well?" Piper asked as Chris walkd in.

"Not really, something was kind of bothering me all night." Said Chris as he looked down at the table.

"What was it honey. You know you can talk to me, your father or your aunts, right?"

"Yeah mom, It was just a dream I had. It was weird."

"What was the dream about?"

"Mom, if I ask you a question, promise not to lie to me? Promise to just tell me the truth, and not try to get out of answering it by trying to beat around the bush?"

"Yes sweetie, I'll always be honest with you."

"Mom, are we witches?"

Piper was shcoked at what she had just heard.

"Mom, you said…"

"I know honey, and a promise is a promise. The answer to your question is…yes, we are."

"Cool" said Chris.

Lord, please let every one enjoy my next story and please let me get good reviews on this chapter and with my next story… Oh, hey, I was just praying that you all enjoy my next story like you all have enjoyed this one. It's been a real pleasure writing it and I'm thrilled it got great reviews. Well, I got to get going, Please review! By the way I only had one reviwer on the last chapter. So, thank you "" for reviewing.


End file.
